Sylphide
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Xénophilius croit à l'existence des fées, surtout parce qu'il en a épousé une. Mais les fées ne sont pas faites pour vivre parmi les hommes. Elles finissent toujours par repartir.


**Sylphide**

Xénophilius Lovegood se faisait une conception du monde des plus renversantes, c'était de notoriété publique. En fait, il avait tellement d'idées absurdes que c'était un miracle s'il n'avait pas été expédié à Sainte Mangouste – peut-être aussi parce que son type de folie ne pouvait pas être guérie par des potions et des sortilèges…

Parmi ces idées farfelues, se trouvait sa foi dans l'existence des fées. Pas les petites créatures ailées stupides utilisées sur les sapins de Noël. Non, il croyait au Beau People, à ces êtres d'une perfection incomparable, profondément magiques et liées aux forces les plus insondables du monde.

« Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas la preuve de leur existence ? » se moquait gentiment sa femme.

« En fait, si » répondait-il. « Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré une fée de ce genre. »

« Et où est-elle, maintenant ? »

« Je l'ai épousée. »

Pandora Lovegood, née Fairchild, provenait d'une famille du Sussex, composée d'un père sorcier et d'une mère tout à fait moldue. Mais aux yeux de Xénophilius, elle n'était rien de moins qu'une fée. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Si bien que lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, ce jour de fin juin, il avait tout d'abord été incapable de croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_Pandora, réveille-toi. Je t'en prie, chérie, réponds-moi, lève-toi. Tu ne vois pas que tu effraies Luna, à jouer les cadavres ? Lève-toi, s'il te plaît, c'est tout sauf amusant, même si je sais que tu aimes rire. Je t'en prie, Pandora…_

Elle ne s'était pas levée.

Xénophilius ne savait pas comment il avait pu quitter le chevet de son épouse, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu transplaner chez son voisin le plus proche avec Luna – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, pas avec Pandora comme ça – bafouillant _c'est ma femme je crois qu'elle est malade_, il ne se rappelait plus comment Carol Fawcett l'avait fait asseoir sur le divan, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'avait dit James Fawcett lorsqu'il était revenu. Enfin, si, il se souvenait. Mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens.

Parce que Pandora ne pouvait pas être morte.

_Xéno, on est désolés… vraiment navrés… tu veux de l'aide ? Pour l'enterrement, et tout le reste…_

L'enterrement ? Mais l'enterrement de qui ? Certainement pas de sa bien-aimée Pandora, si aérienne, si évanescente, une sylphe au rire clair, elle ne pouvait pas être emprisonnée dans une boîte à six pieds sous terre, elle étoufferait. Elle était faite pour les grands espaces et le vent.

_Tu préfères l'incinérer ? Disperser les cendres ?_

Etrangement, c'était Luna qui l'avait convaincu de faire incinérer le grand et unique amour de sa vie.

_Maman va voyager si elle part dans le vent ? Elle ira voir la mer ? Et les montagnes ? Elle ira jusque dans les pays étrangers ?_

_Oui, chérie. Tu sais bien que quand elle parle d'aller ailleurs, elle a toujours les yeux qui brillent… Elle pourra voir tout ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'aller voir._

_Et elle reviendra tout me raconter ?_

C'était à ce moment-là, lorsque sa petite fille avait posé cette question-là, que Xénophilius avait enfin pris conscience de la réalité. L'affreuse, la cruelle, la monstrueuse réalité.

_Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Parce que… c'est toujours triste quand les gens s'en vont pendant longtemps. Tu comprends, ma puce ?_

_Mais maman, elle reviendra, non ?_

Il n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Il n'avait pas su lui répondre. Comment pouvait-il dire à sa fille de neuf ans que sa mère ne la tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, ne lui lirait plus de récits d'aventures près de la cheminée, ne l'embrasserait plus le soir en la mettant au lit ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

Pour la première et unique fois, personne n'avait regardé Xénophilius de travers pour chercher à fuir le vrai monde. Ce monde dans lequel il était désormais veuf.

Encore une fois, c'était Luna qui l'avait aidé. En vérité, ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin de lui. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle.

_Tu sais, papa, maman est dans le vent. Quand le vent souffle, je peux sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Quand le vent murmure, je peux entendre sa voix. Quand le vent apporte des odeurs, je peux sentir son parfum._

Bien sûr qu'elle était dans le vent. Pandora avait été une véritable sylphide, un esprit des airs, et maintenant que ses cendres avaient été dispersées, elle faisait véritablement partie du vent. Il avait juste besoin d'un esprit ouvert pour l'entendre, pour sentir sa présence.

Mais il ne pouvait plus la voir. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait plus la voir. Et il ne pouvait plus la toucher.

_Papa ? Je voudrais que maman puisse toujours me faire des câlins._

_Je sais, mon ange. Moi aussi, je voudrais que maman puisse encore te faire des câlins._

_Pourquoi elle ne peut plus, dis ?_

_Tu te souviens, mes histoires sur les fées ? Maman était l'une d'entre elles. Et les fées ne peuvent pas rester pour toujours parmi les humains. Elles doivent toujours finir par retourner dans leur pays, Avalon. Tu comprends ?_

_J'aurais voulu que maman ne soit pas obligée de partir._

_Je sais, chérie. Je sais._

Xénophilius aurait tant voulu que Pandora reste auprès de lui et de Luna. Il en rêvait toujours.

Mais les fées n'étaient pas faites pour vivre avec les hommes.


End file.
